Anastasia e Ivan
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - Ivan abrazó el frío, lloró por el dolor de la familia real. Caminó por al blanca nieve, al palacio real, donde sus nuevos jefes lo esperaban - One-Shot! Denle una oportunidad! NO Anastasia x Ivan!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí les traigo un one-shot de Anastasia Romanov e Ivan. No es pareja! Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, sin embargo este fic si. Tiene influencia de la película de "Anastasia" de 1997, pero le he cambiado detalles importantes.

**Notas:** Me inspiré mientras hacía un trabajo de la Revolución Rusia, me puse a pensar como se hubiera sentido Ivan en ese momento y me dieron ganas de escribir esto. Además que estamos trabajando el misterio de la desaparición de Anastasia Romanov, por que como ustedes sabrán, nunca se encontraron sus restos... Pero los del resto de la familia y los sirvientes si. Este fic contiene datos reales y mucha imaginación mía!

Espero reviews! Acepto lo que sea! (menos insultos, claro ¬¬)

* * *

**18 de abril de 1918, Rusia**

La familia Romanov estaba apresada en un sótano del palacio. Se encontraba toda la familia real y cuatro sirvientes. Los revolucionarios, temiendo que el ejército fiel al zar los ataque, fusilan a toda la familia y a los cuatro sirvientes. Todos menos a una niña.

**30 de diciembre de 1918, Rusia**

Una chica de 15 años iba de la mano con un gran hombre. La pequeña niña llamada Anastasia tenía el cabello marrón, largo y ondulado, con ojos color café y la piel blanca como el invierno. El gran hombre se llamaba Ivan y era la representación de Rusia. Tenía el cabello casi blanco, ojos lilas y la piel del color de la nieve. Ambas figuras caminaban por un vasto paisaje blanco, rodeados por árboles sin hojas. La niña temblaba de miedo y frio, y el gran hombre miraba sobre su hombro, viendo si alguien los perseguía.

Caminaron por largas horas hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña oculta entre la nieve, donde entraron al calor del hogar. El gran hombre le preparó una bebida caliente a la niña.

- Te encuentras bien, pequeña Anastasia?- preguntó Ivan con su típica sonrisa llena de ternura, pero esta vez sin malos deseos detrás.

- Si, señor Rusia. Ahora me siento mejor.- dijo la pequeña, antes de caer dormida en el sillón donde se había sentado. Tras un suspiro Ivan la tapó con una manta y salió de la cabaña.

Se culpaba por lo sucedido. Solo pudo salvar a la pequeña niña de los rebeldes. Toda la familia real había muerto. Y eso le dolía como nada en el mundo. Pero ahora le garantizaría una nueva vida a la pequeña Anastasia, única sobreviviente de la familia Romanov. Esa bebida que solo él sabía preparar le borraría la memoria a la pequeña niña y la ayudaría a tener un nuevo inicio.

Volvió a la cabaña y con un cuchillo cortó el pelo de Anastasia y colocó una collar en su cuello, en este solo decía "Se feliz Annia". Con esto estaba completo. La pequeña Anastasia crecería lejos de Rusia, con un nuevo nombre y una nueva imagen. Nadie la reconocería.

Caminó rumbo a un orfanato en París, donde sin ser notado entró con la niña en brazos. Tocó con fuerza la puerta del orfanato y dejó a la pequeña en la puerta. Se ocultó y vio como la recogían. Aliviado, caminó a paso lento hasta la frontera de Rusia. Se encontró con el invierno y caminó entre la nieve. El dolor de la familia Romanov corría por sus venas y unas tenues lágrimas congeladas cayeron de sus fríos ojos lilas. Abrazó el frio y lloró por la muerte de sus antiguos gobernantes y por la suerte de la pequeña Anastasia. A lo lejos pudo ver, en medio de un lago congelado, a la familia entera bailando un bello vals, despidiéndose el hombre que los había ayudado durante su gobierno y dándole las gracias por salvar a la última de las niñas.

Ivan Braginski miró el cielo y sonrió. Anastasia estaría bien. Era todo lo que podía hacer por ella, y con una bendición para la última de los Romanov, se fue al palacio, a ver a sus nuevos jefes.


	2. Convocatoria MA

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

NaruGato

Lazulley

TheFannishaUsui

Neko20196


End file.
